Cornelius' Only Chance
by MadHatterBellatrix10
Summary: Fudge looks into the mirror of Erised for the second time in his life and sees that he wants something completely unattainable... Dolores Umbridge. For the mirror of Erised competition on the HPFC forums


**A/N: For the mirror of Erised competition on the HPFC forums. God it was really hard. I hope it's believable enough, I can see a Fudge/ Umbridge relationship... Once again, JK Rowling owns Harry Potter not me. And this was a bit out of my comfort zone, very hard to write, very against my usual style, so enjoy, and review please.**

Everyone thought Cornelius Fudge to be a little man with no feelings. It was apparent that he lived for his job, but they didn't know the truth. Because you could only show people so much before it was time to keep them guessing. And he had them guessing from the start. Which was just the way he liked it.

Dawlish the auror, Percy Weasley, Kingsley Shacklebolt and the Minister all strode quickly down the Hogwarts halls. Percy was hurrying to keep up with the men, and jotting down notes between every step. Fudge paused in his steps as he saw a glint of light. _It can't be... It must be... I have to see it._ He thought, quite taken aback by the fact that it was still here.

"Mr Fudge, Sir, I understand that Professor Dumbledo- I mean Albus must be a notorious man for trying to overthrow you in your job. My parents are terrible people for trusting him, and I assure you I am nothing lik-"Fudge held up his hand. He had heard enough of Percy's ramblings. The boy was a complete and total suck-up, and Cornelius only kept him around for the compliments and the inside scoop on Dumbledore's secret order. He wasn't much use otherwise.

"One moment gentlemen, I'll be right back, I assure you, something suspicious... that way..." Cornelius sheepishly grinned and twirled his bowler hat in his hands before taking off.

The glinting light had come from a mirror. A mirror so impossible and fine, that many went mad standing in front of it. _Erised straeh ruoy tub ecaf ruoy ton wohs I _read the print over top of the mirror. Cornelius paused and took a deep breath; he could vividly remember this mirror as a boy:

_One night, although he typically behaved, he had ventured the Castle at night. He had gotten up to go ask his Herbology Professor, Professor Ventura about one of the more complicated questions on their homework. But, along the hallway, he overheard Armando Dippet, headmaster, and Transfiguration Professor, Albus Dumbledore, discussing a matter. _

_ "Yes, I'm sure it was him, I saw the face, he looked impeccably like Tom Riddle. But older, and less humanoid." Dumbledore assured the headmaster, but Dippet just wasn't buying it. Tom, his favorite student, it just couldn't be possible, that the reason for these deaths lay in his hands. Cornelius wondered who Tom was and what was so important about him that they were talking in such hushed voices. Dippet twitched and looked over his shoulder _

_ "Someone's listening, Albus" the two slowly prowled down the hall towards Cornelius. His thoughts were frozen by fear of being caught, and he slowly stepped back. The platform he was on twisted and twirled, and suddenly, he was freefalling and screaming very loudly. He landed with a hard thud, and when he sat up, he was face to face with the most delightful picture ever. There he was, minister of magic, he stood there proud and tall, and everyone loved and respected him. But, there was a shadow in the glass too, almost like a watchful eye, telling him that this may not be his heart's desire in the years to come._

Cornelius blinked and reality was back under his feet, and here he was standing by the same mirror that had shown his dream. Well, his dream had come true, he was minister. But, years of hard work that had been, Working for a Wizard Cleaning service (WizClean) and many other equally degrading positions. Sucking up to everyone above him, like young Percy, just so he could get to where he was now. And it felt good, but Albus was about to steal that all away from him.

Equally scared as he was the first time, he stepped slowly in front of the Mirror. And his heart's desire was as he had somewhat suspected awhile ago. He was standing, kissing a woman, and next, they were both holding a little baby wearing all pink except a tiny green bowler hat perched on the tip of his head. Cornelius could imagine running his hands through that short curly hair, and how beautiful she looked every day coming to work in her endless array of pink clothes.

He could remember the swell of pride he had, when he got the honor of appointing her to teach at Hogwarts, to fix that school up. But he knew she'd never feel the same. To him, she didn't look like a toad. To him, she wasn't a horrible tyrant. To him, she was perfect. And he'd give anything for her to feel that way, but he could tell she didn't love. Cornelius tried to compose himself, but realizing more than he had ever before, that he really wanted her, he couldn't fight this. He held the mirror and sunk down in front of it, confused and at the mercy of whoever was 'in charge' of this 'love concept'.

All that Cornelius wanted was to make this real, to show the mirror who was boss, to really hold her like that. "Mirror, I command you to make this real!" He shouted over and over, to no avail, he couldn't win this battle. Albus Dumbledore stood outside the room smirking while all of Fudge's associates (Dawlish, Percy, Kingsley) stood there awestruck. But not one tried to break his little trance, they all knew he was too absorbed in it, like a dream almost.

Because he was in love with Dolores Jane Umbridge.


End file.
